utsafandomcom-20200214-history
December 2000 Commencement
The December 2000 Commencement ceremony was UTSA's official commencement ceremony celebrating graduates of the Summer and Fall 2000 semesters. It featured three back-to-back ceremonies in the Convocation Center on Saturday, December 16 at 9:00 a.m., 1:00 p.m., and 5:00 p.m. It was the first semester in which UTSA had three commencements, despite being a December ceremony. (December ceremonies usually have fewer graduates than May ones.) The segment by the UTSA Brass Ensemble in between the presidential greeting and the commencement address was removed. Rather than individual receptions after each ceremony hosted by each college, there were general receptions after the first two ceremonies in the East Wing of the University Center. The university had recently restructured the colleges, adding two more. Presumably, either the cessation of college-specific receptions was motivated by the final ceremony already being rather late in the day (exacerbated by early sunset in December) or by the realignment of colleges. Schedule First ceremony: COEHD and COS Second ceremony: COLFA and COUPP Third ceremony: COB and COE Marshals University Marshals *Richard E. Adams *Joel G. Saegert *Paul H. Westmeyer College of Business *Glenn B. Dietrich, Division of Accounting and Information Systems *Dennis J. Duchon, Division of Management and Marketing *Dale B. Truett, Division of Economics and Finance *Bennie J. Wilson III, Division of Management and Marketing College of Education and Human Development *Blandina Cardenas, Division of Education *Bertha Perez, Division of Education *Alan R. Shoho, Division of Education *Howard L. Smith, Division of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies College of Engineering *A. C. Rogers, Division of Mechanical Engineering *Chia-Shun Shih, Division of Civil Engineering *John C. Simonis, Division of Mechanical Engineering *Yesh P. Singh, Division of Mechanical Engineering College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Ronald C. Binks, Division of Visual Arts *Sheila K. Johnson, Division of Foreign Languages *Richard Lewis, Jr., Division of Political Science and Geography *David C. Sebald, Division of Music College of Sciences *Stephen C. Brown, Division of Physical Sciences *Youn-Min Chou, Division of Mathematics and Statistics *Martha J. Lundell, Division of Life Sciences *Hugh B. Maynard, Division of Computer Science College of Urban Professional Programs *John Bretting, Division of Criminal Justice and Public Administration *A. Derral Cheatwood, Division of Criminal Justice and Public Administration *Ni He, Division of Criminal Justice and Public Administration *Francine Sanders-Romero, Division of Criminal Justice and Public Administration UTSA Brass Ensemble The UTSA Brass Ensemble was conducted by Robert J. Rustowicz for the first two ceremonies and Kenneth E. Williams for the third. Starting this semester, the French horn began to be listed as simply the horn, in accordance with the wishes of the International Horn Society."Harold Meek 1914-1998". International Horn Society. Retrieved February 4, 2014. *Ray Diaz De Leon, Trumpet *Mariano Escobedo, Trumpet *Ericka Fonseca, Trumpet *Scott Heskew, Trumpet *George Hinojosa, Trumpet *Laurie Lammons, Trumpet *Richard Mendez, Trumpet *Joseph Pacheco, Trumpet *Edward Rios, Trumpet *Gabriel Rosas, Trumpet *Braulio Amaro, Horn *Shelly Ascolese, Horn *Angela Dominquez, Horn *Doug Driggers, Horn *Rebecca Gonzales, Horn *Oscar Perez, Horn *Paul Wadlington, Horn *Tom Esperiqueta, Trombone *Dennis Jasso, Trombone *Henry McDougall, Trombone *Sason Sattler, Trombone *Richard Wall, Trombone *Yvette Wong, Trombone *David Lopez, Euphonium *Frank Riojas, Euphonium *Juan Saldana, Tuba *Jaime Villarreal, Tuba *Bethany Hirota, Percussion References Category:Commencement Category:2000-2001 at UTSA